Only For You
by melanoradrood
Summary: After saying good bye to Tyler in 4x14, Caroline realizes how alone she is, and goes to the only other person that understands her, Klaus Mikaelson. She has so much to finally tell him, and so much to ask. But first, they have to give in. NOT JUST SEX. Four Parts, Klaroline, Complete. 4x14 spoilers. Mature. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place POST 4x14, Pre 4x15. Spoilers for 4x14, obv. Enjoy! Next ch will be up in the AM.**

Caroline didn't know how long she stood on the front porch of the Gilbert house, watching where Klaus had disappeared. He had walked away from her, all power and deadly grace, and she hadn't seen another soul since. When her click back to reality came, she walked into the Gilbert house and went to collect her things that had still been sitting inside. Collecting them up, she looked towards Kol's body and realized it was gone. She unceremoniously deposited her stuff onto the sofa and walked over to the burned spot on the ground. She would have to come back in a few days and scrub that out before Elena got home. It would give her something to do, instead of worrying about Klaus Tyler.

Grabbing up her things again, she turned off all the lights and left, heading straight for her house. She dumped everything onto the kitchen table, not even caring that it was all a mess, and went straight to her room. Her mother was gone again, and she had to wonder where the woman even was. They had grown closer since her vampirism stopped being a secret. But, she had almost died a few days ago and still hadn't talked to the woman. It made her feel even more alone than she already was.

Peeling off all of her clothes, she walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She flipped it on, waited for it to get hot, then pulled back the curtain and jumped. She screamed out, feeling the mist hitting her skin, and looked in the mirror, seeing the tell tale signs of a vervain burn. There was vervain IN THE WATER?!

The Salvatores had a well at her house. She remembered them saying that after the last time there had been a threat of vervain being added to the water. She pulled on a pair of shorts and a tshirt, knowing she could just borrow some of Elena's products and clothes once she got there. She was sleeping with Damon. She knew that Elena had to have stuff still there.

Once she was out in front of her house, she stared at her car, then looked up at the sky. It was a clear night, and she was in the mood for a walk. It had been her thing, for so long, to just go for a walk on occasion. Sure, she could have run over to the Salvatore boarding house, but she just wanted to stretch her legs. After almost dying the day before and spending the day sitting huddled on the couch, she wanted a few minutes to just breathe in the cool air, regardless of how human that was.

Seeing the Salvatore house in the distance, Caroline stopped. She had been trying, so hard, to not think about it, but she couldn't help it. Klaus was free, and Tyler was on the run, again. And this time, he had no reason to come back. And Klaus had done it for her. He had done... so much, for her. Because of her.

_"Because of you, Caroline. It was all for you..."_

The words still rang in her ears, as if coming towards her on a breath of wind, and her breath caught. The look in his face, when she hadn't responded. The vulnerable look that only she ever seemed to be given. The loss of his mask when she mentioned Tyler, and saving him. She had truly hurt Klaus, and she couldn't be more confused.

Stefan had compared them to Klaus before. True, Stefan had been a ripper, but Caroline's hands weren't free of blood. She had killed. She had harmed others. She had used compulsion. Even though she hated all of those things, she had still done it, and she was only a year old. How much blood would be on her hands when she was suddenly alone? How much blood could she spill in a thousand years?

And now, Klaus was probably sitting in his mansion, alone, staring at Kol's body. Alone. A thousand years of protecting his siblings by daggering them, and the only two he had left hated him. Rebekah was likely going to come back human, and Elijah seemed to have disappeared for good. She was alone. So was he. And she didn't want to be alone anymore. She didn't want to think about it anymore. She was too tired, overthinking everything. She was too tired of trying to resist. She was going to just, for once, do what she felt like. Screw tomorrow. She wanted to see him tonight.

Her direction changed, and this time, she ran. She forgot that she was only wearing shorts, a cheer shirt, and her old tennis shoes. She didn't care that her hair was in a messy low bun. It didn't matter that there was still dried blood on her stomach in a few places. She didn't want to be alone. She wanted to see Klaus.

When she reached the Mikaelson Mansion, she stopped. Everything was so different from the night of the Mikaelson ball. There were no lights on inside. No hybrids at the door. There was no smell of blood in the air. No sounds slipping out. It was like... the house was dead. And yet, she could still feel a presence. As though the dead were haunting it. How many of the former inhabitants were dead now?

She touched the door lightly, thinking about knocking, but changed her mind and pushed the door open. She shut the door behind her and the scent of bourbon hit her nose. She looked towards the front room and saw nothing, then started working her way in. It took her a few minutes, but the smell got stronger. She expected to see Klaus draining some girl, but there was no blood in the air. Had the man even eaten? How long had he been without blood? Ignoring hers, of course.

She finally found him, sitting in an armchair, staring at a dead fireplace. Sitting on a table across the room was a closed coffin, presumably holding Kol's charred body. There was a glass of expensive bourbon in his hand, and he looked freshly shaved and showered, wearing only pants. He didn't even look up as she walked in. It was like she was invisible to him.

Caroline opened her mouth to speak, then shut it, not knowing what to say. She hadn't really come to say anything. What was there left to say? Nothing she was really ready to tell him yet. She could yell at him, and blame him for all the evil that had happened in this town, but she knew that was unfair. Nothing would have happened here if the Salvatores hadn't returned. If Katherine had stayed dead. If Elena hadn't been the Doppleganger. She would be a silly 18 year old girl, fawning over a football player, dreaming of prom.

He had been right. She did like the person she was now. That girl had been shallow and insecure and controlling. She had been weak. She had been scared. And now? Now she was strong. Now she was powerful. She WAS fearless. Now, she was full of Light. And an ORIGINAL was IN LOVE with her.

Caroline walked over to the open bottle of bourbon and poured herself a glass, then walked over to the sofa beside Klaus' arm chair. She kicked off her shoes and pulled her legs up under her, sitting down. Neither of them said a word, and she took a sip of her drink. His eyes hadn't moved at all. And even though she was being ignored, she didn't feel so alone.

They sat there in silence as she continued to take small sips, when he finally moved. He raised his glass to his beautiful lips and drank it all down, then let his arm rest back on the chair. She raised herself from the sofa and went to grab the bottle to pour him more. She had stepped up beside him when his free hand reached out and grabbed her arm. She didn't jump. She didn't move. She didn't breathe.

Klaus had been leaning against the barrier, wanting to get out. Caroline was on the front porch, crying for his creation, and he was stuck inside, unable to comfort her. How many people had left her now? Her father? Her friends? Her boyfriend? How many others would understand how alone Caroline was right now? Only him. And he was stuck inside, unable to move.

It felt like something was shifting in the room and he took a step back, then everything went calm again. He waved his hand towards the barrier and his fingers slipped through the air. It was gone. The barrier was gone. He could finally leave, and kill Tyler, and comfort Caroline. He would hunt down Elena and her little gang, and destroy them all, then take Caroline away from here. She would forgive him for it, one day.

But then he remembered his brother. The brother that had died because of Elena fucking Gilbert. Because she couldn't stand being a Vampire. How long had she been a vampire now? A few months? He had been a vampire for a thousand years. Why did she deserve the cure over any others? Not that he wanted it. No, he wanted her to be able to live a thousand years so he could torture her for what she did to his brother.

He had picked up Kol in his arms and flashed to the Mansion. He placed his brother into the coffin that he had rested in for a few centuries, then pondered on what to do next. Caroline was still at the Gilbert house, and he couldn't resist seeing her one last time. He returned to the house through the door he had left from, the kitchen, and walked up to the front door. Opening it, he had promised Caroline that it was all for her...

And she hadn't said anything. But she also hadn't dismissed him. And so instead, he had turned and walked away. She was mourning the loss of Tyler. He couldn't deal with it tonight. Tonight, he had a brother to put to rest.

Along the way home, he had come across a man walking his dog. Klaus had immediately attached his lips to the man's neck, but he stopped, unable to kill him. Caroline was still on his mind. He had told her they were the same, and he had meant it. She was more like him than she realized. But that went both ways. Caroline never drank from another person. She never killed, although he was sure she had at some point. And he couldn't bring himself to kill the man.

He had run home as fast as he could and lost himself in a hot shower, feeling more alone than ever. He had to be rid of her. She was his weakness, and he couldn't protect her when she was mad at him, and away from him. He should have killed her already, many times over, but he couldn't do it. And now, he was alone in his home, with only his brother's dead body for company.

After pulling on a pair of pants and finding an open bottle of bourbon, Klaus had settled himself into Kol's favorite chair. How many times had he seen Kol sitting in it, making a snarky remark to Rebekah? Sitting in it even though he knew that Klaus prefer the chair to be his. He had come home a few times to see Kol just sitting in it with a girl's body across his lap as he fed. His brother would never sit in this chair again, and that fact destroyed him.

When he heard Caroline outside the house, he chalked it up to a hallucination. She wasn't there. She wouldn't come to see him. Not the man that was threatening her boyfriend's life. No, she was probably crying in her room right now, or worse, chasing after Tyler to join him. His house was the last place she would be.

And then he heard her coming in, and walking towards him. He didn't move. He didn't believe it. She was here to distract him again. She was here to hurt him. She was here... He couldn't believe those things. Just as he was doing things for her, he believed that she would stop doing things against him. The last time she had distracted him had been the night that 12 hybrids and a mother had died. She knew the consequences of playing him.

She stood at the doorway and he heard nothing. She was then pouring herself a drink, and she still said nothing. And finally, they were both just sitting, staring at the emptiness, and he was somehow comforted by her presence. She hadn't said anything, but it was enough. And at that realization, he finished off his bourbon, looking for a bit of liquid courage for whatever she had come to say.

When she got up to refill his drink, he couldn't believe it. What was she doing? She was in his house, refilling his drink, playing hostess, and not saying a word. She had almost died the night before. He had threatened her boyfriend. And now she was just here with him.

He didn't understand it. He didn't understand her. And he didn't want to. She needed to leave, before he did something. Before he pushed her from his life forever. Before he ripped out her heart so he would never have another weakness. Before he kissed her and claimed her as his own. Before he begged her to love him back.

"Get out."

His words were harsh, sounding like a warning, and she looked down at him. His eyes weren't cold or empty, like she expected. Instead, they were full of rage. Hatred. Anger. He was furious with her. Furious at her. Furious at the whole of Mystic Falls. And she couldn't blame him.

She stared back at him, not backing down, and poured the drink anyways. She didn't look away, nor even blinked, and once the glass was filled, he released her arm. She turned and set it down on the table, then felt his presence behind her. He had stood up from the chair and was now only a few inches behind her. She turned to face him, and looked up into his eyes. Eyes that held so much anger.

"Caroline, why are you here?"

She thought for a moment he was trying to compel her, given the way he stared into her eyes, but she realized after a moment that he was trying to intimidate her. He wouldn't compel her. He knew how much that bothered her. And earlier, he had said he wouldn't hurt her. Was he telling her to get out because he was scared of hurting her, or because he was scared she would hurt him again.

She thought about ignoring his question and returning to her own drink, but she decided honesty was best. He had always liked her honesty in the past.

"There is vervain in the Mystic Falls water supply, and I wanted a shower."

Klaus didn't move as she stepped around him to return to her seat, nor did he turn around to face her as she spoke again. Her hand had barely touched the sofa to sit back down when he asked another question.

"And you chose here, of all places, to take your shower?"

She said nothing, but he also didn't hear her sitting down on the sofa. He couldn't bring himself to turn around and look at her. She was wearing next to nothing in her tiny shorts and tshirt, and he was a cruel torture. Didn't she know how badly he wanted her? Needed her, for so long? How it had destroyed him, time and again, knowing she was spoken for, by TYLER. How now, knowing that the boy was gone, that he could claim her for his own?

He gripped the glass so hard that it shattered in his hands, and yet still she said nothing. He dropped the shards of glass onto the ground and he heard Caroline walking up behind him. It was like a phantom feeling, her fingers so close to his shoulder, and when they finally connected, he let out a moan. How long had he been dreaming of her touching him, truly touching him. Not just holding his hand in a dance, or clinging to him as she drank his blood.

Caroline let her fingers spread then, so that she was resting her full open hand on his shoulder. She didn't know what she was doing, but this felt right. Touching him. Giving him comfort. She could have taken that shower at the Salvatore's, but no. She came here for a reason. She had been lying to herself. And in turn, she had lied to him.

"I didn't want to be alone."

She had whispered out the words, and they felt like a fan across his back. He still didn't turn around to face her. He couldn't. The mask that he had worn for so long was gone, and he wasn't quite sure what she would see on his face. Would she see the anger? The hatred? The loneliness? The lust? He didn't want her to see any of it. He just wanted her gone. He couldn't do this. He couldn't have her so close and not touch her, not possess her.

The hand slipped from his shoulder, and suddenly Caroline was walking around him to stand in front of him. He didn't stop looking at the ground, and all too late he realized that there was broken glass. Her foot stepped on a piece of it and he was already lifting her up in his arms and sitting back down in the chair. She was trying to lean forward to grab the piece out and there were tears going down her face, but she hadn't made a sound other than the first whimper. He pulled it out and watched the skin heal, then rubbed her foot to make sure that all of the glass was gone.

When he was sure her foot was fine, he turned to look at her. She was sitting on his lap, staring at him, her mouth somewhat open in shock, and they just stared at each other. Yes, he had held her the night before, but this was different. He wasn't saving her life. He was simply taking care of her. His hand slid up her leg slightly, and his other arm wrapped around behind her lap and pulled her up and closer, cradling her to his chest. She refused to rest her head on his shoulder, still looking up at him, and he didn't know what to say.

"Why," she whispered, fear showing on her face. No, it wasn't her being scared OF him. More like... she was vulnerable. She looked as vulnerable as he felt.

He looked down at her, and she felt her undead heart racing. This was real. Perhaps the first real conversation they had ever had. There was no reason for either of them to be here. No reason for them to be touching. The only reason they were like this was because they wanted to be. She couldn't deny it anymore. She wanted to be in his arms.

"Why what," he whispered back to her, and she looked down at the hand resting on her leg, then looked back up at him.

"Why did you do it? For me? You have lived a thousand years. What makes me so different?"

He stared into her eyes, then looked away, unable to face her as he spoke. "You know why, Caroline."

She shifted uncomfortably, feeling awkward that he assumed she knew. She knew that he was in love with her, but she didn't know why. What had she done to earn this? Why, after so many years of living, was he doing things for her? Why was she, a baby vampire, so different from others.

He looked down at her, shock spread across his face. How could she not know? He had told her, hinted, so many times. And yet, she still didn't know. And then he realized that she had no idea. No idea how beautiful she was. How pure she was. How she was his angel. What had this town done to her, that she took herself for granted?

He was still shocked as she pushed herself up out of his lap and went to her shoes. She slipped her feet into them, and walked around him, going towards the front door. This had been a mistake. She shouldn't have come here. He wasn't ready for this. She wasn't ready for this. And yet...

He stood up from the chair and took a step toward her, ignoring the glass cutting into his feet. She protested, hearing the crunch of glass under his step, but he didn't care. He grabbed her arm and turned her back to full face him and stood over top of her, looking down. His jaw was set as he studied her face, so full of concern for something as foolish as glass in his feet. He had faced worse than that, many times over. It was barely even a pinch.

"Tell me," she whispered, but he remained silent. She looked away from him, trying to ignore the pain she felt and pull back the tears that were threatening to spill. She shook her head, trying to talk herself out of doing anything foolish, and she looked back up at him again. Her voice was raised this time. "Tell me!"

He flinched a little at her voice, and she shook her head again, unable to get any more of a response. They were both so stubborn. So strong. So weak. So alone. She pulled her arms up over her chest, as if to create a barrier, and rubbed her arms slightly, trying to comfort herself. She was looking down again, unable to look into his face as he stared down at her, and she was startled when she felt the warmth of his hands grasping her upper arms.

"Because you are the light in my darkness," he gasped out. She looked up at him then and saw that there were tears in his eyes. "You are strong, and beautiful, and you do not fear me. You understand me. You care about me, even after all of the terrible things I have done. Because when you cry, I want to destroy entire countries, and when you smile, I want to rebuild it for you. Because you are my greatest weakness, and I am in love with you."

He looked down at her, a few tears slipping down his cheeks, waiting for her to say something. Anything. She just looked at him, her eyes full of tears as well, not saying a word. Their eyes were locked and he removed a hand from her arm to wipe away a stray tear. She still said nothing, and he looked down before closing his eyes, unable to look at her any more.

He felt a hand on his cheek and he couldn't open his eyes to look at her. Another hand joined the first, so that his face was being cradled in her hands. She was coming closer and he couldn't open his eyes. He couldn't look at her, knowing his eyes were still filled with tears, and then he felt it. It was like an angel's wings brushing over his lips. Her lips ghosted over his for but a moment, then she was pushing her lips against his. They were soft, they were perfect, and he didn't know what to do.

And then she pulled away. He couldn't look at her. He couldn't touch her. Didn't she understand? Didn't she know that this was destroying him? That her kissing him like this was wrong? He wouldn't take her pity kisses. She had just told him a few hours ago that she loved Tyler, and now she was kissing him. Hadn't she mentioned before that she was never the first choice? Well now, she was his first choice, and he wasn't hers.

Caroline stood there in shock. She had kissed him. She had actually kissed him. After all the months of dreaming of giving in to him, of leaving Tyler, of succumbing to her building attraction for Klaus, she had finally kissed him. And he hadn't responded. He had just stood there. He wouldn't even look at her.

The tears were now flowing hard down her cheeks and she let her hands dropped as she stepped away. Nothing could have hurt her as bad as this. She had chosen him. She hadn't gone with Tyler. She hadn't hidden from him. She was here, with him. And she had kissed him. And it wasn't enough. She was too late. Even though he loved her, he was done with her. She had burned the bridge too many times.

Her hands covered her face as she tried to keep her tears from turning into sobs, but she couldn't help it. She let out a loud sob, and when Klaus looked up at her, she turned around and ran at human speed. She couldn't bear to look at him. She couldn't stand to see him deny her. She couldn't let him see her like this. He had called her strong, but at that moment she had never felt so broken.

She reached the front door and flung it open, not sure where to go, when she ran into a hard chest. Klaus was standing in front of her, tears running freely down his face. She tried to run again, this time with her Vampire speed, but he grabbed her arms so she couldn't pull away. She struggled against him, still sobbing, her heart breaking.

"I chose you. I could have gone with Tyler, but I knew that there was something between us, and I couldn't leave without exploring it first. I had to know, Klaus. I had to know what it would be like to finally give in. And then you say those things, and I don't want to resist anymore. I don't want to fight it."

Klaus looked down at her in shock, unsure of what to say. She had chosen him? Was that why she hadn't gone with Tyler? He thought about her friends, about her mother. He had assumed that was why she hadn't run, but it was because of him? She had... chosen him? No one chose him. Ever. Rebekah only ever stayed because she had known he would win. The rest had been forced to stay. But Caroline was choosing him?

His voice was raspy as he finally spoke. "Caroline, you cannot just... you cannot just explore this and leave when you're done. You cannot... I cannot... if you leave me..."

She jerked her arm out of his grasp, then smacked him. He dropped her other arm in response and looked down at her, so full of fire and passion. He didn't know what had brought on that slap, and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her in that moment.

"Take a chance, you said. You asked me to take a chance, to get to know you. And that's why I'm here. Because I FEEL something for you. Because I like your art, and because I like when you make me laugh, and I like that you put me first. I want to take a chance to get to know you."

Then she took a step back. Her entire body was shaking now. Her vampire senses were raging inside of her, all of the lust and passion and hatred and anger she felt overwhelming her. She had to get away from him before she said or did something she would regret, but she was already on a roll, so why stop now.

"And I know that there is a line that, if I cross it, you won't let me go. If I cross the line, and I decide to leave, then I had better call up Katherine Pierce and ask to come hide with her, because you won't ever allow me to leave. But we have danced around that line enough and we have never even kissed. And so help me god, Klaus, if you do not take a chance for once yourself... take a chance on ME. On THIS. Nothing in this life is a guarantee save for this moment, and if you want me, then KISS me."


	2. Chapter 2

_"...take a chance on ME. On THIS. Nothing in this life is a guarantee save for this moment, and if you want me, then KISS me."_

Klaus stood there, paralyzed, staring at her. He knew what she had just said, and he understood what the words meant, but now, he didn't know what to do. She didn't love him, but she wanted him. She wanted to take a chance, and now, it was all in his hands. For months, he had been chasing after her, and now that he had her, he didn't know what to do.

He wasn't even thinking as he took a step forward and touched her cheek softly. She looked up at him, still so full of fire and anger, and he bent slightly, and let his lips caress over hers. It was soft, gentle, and... loving. He pulled back from her after brushing his lips on hers and dropped his hand from her cheek. Her eyes had closed, and he stood there, waiting for a response.

Caroline had been on fire, yelling at him, wanting him, and then he kissed her, like that. That was a kiss of love. A kiss of promise. A kiss for the future. And she couldn't think about that right now. She didn't know what she was going to do tomorrow, but tonight, she wanted the hybrid in front of her, just the way he was. And she couldn't handle another sweet kiss.

"Caroline..."

His voice sounded sad and she opened her eyes to look up at him. He looked so scared, and she reached her hand up to touch his cheek. She knew he was overthinking it. He was scared. She was scared too. And tonight wasn't about thinking. Thinking would lead to her leaving, and him drinking. And that wasn't what either of them really wanted.

"Stop thinking about it, Klaus. Stop thinking about what we're doing. Just feel. Show me, what you feel for me. Don't tell me."

He was overthinking it, but now her words scared him more. What he felt for her? The werewolf half was flaring up, wanting to possess her and claim her as his. To have her every way possible. To slam her up against the front door and ravage her mouth. To bend her over the couch and fuck her until she couldn't remember her own name. To make her swear she was loyal to him and only him. And the Vampire in him was starting to agree.

She saw the telltale flash of gold in his eyes, and she knew that the sweet romantic Klaus was gone. And that excited her. She could feel her shorts getting a little wet and when his eyes closed and he took in a deep breath, she knew that he was suddenly aware of her arousal as well.. When his eyes opened again, he took a step back from her.

"Caroline..." his voice sounded pained, but she stood her ground. "... do you know what you are asking of me?"

She was shaking now. Visibly shaking. But not from fear. From lust. She could feel her fangs aching to drop, her body tense, and she couldn't stop herself from feeling. Just as he had, she was letting her body take over. She was letting her senses, which had been on overdrive for days, take over. She knew what she was asking for.

"I want you. The real you. I want you just the way you are, and-"

Caroline was cut off as Klaus hybrid sped toward her, grabbing her in his arms, and slamming her up against the front door. His lips attacked hers in a kiss that was quickly mixed with teeth as she moaned out, and he thrust up against her, forcing her legs apart. Her hands were already in his hair, grasping, clinging on to him. His hands were wrapped around her tiny waist and he ground up against her again, this time hearing the front door creak. He didn't care. He had to have her. Now.

The second that Klaus touched her, she thought she was going to lose it. He was possessing her already, and all he had done was kiss her. He was letting his hybrid take over, and she was just as willing to let her vampire lust show her the way. They were gripping on to each other and her hands were clawing at his neck and hair while he thrust up against her. She mewled out, feeling his length pressing up against her hot core, and he shifted his hips slightly in the move, rubbing her clit slightly. It was agonizing, and yet so exhilarating.

His lips were on her neck now as he continued to grind against her, sucking on her skin and biting with his human teeth. She could feel the points of his fangs, as if they were trying to drop, and she knew without looking in a mirror or touching that her own fangs were out. She had no control as he twisted her around, pushing her body up against the door. His hands were now roughly grabbing her hips as he thrust, then grabbing her breasts through her shirt. Her hands were thrown up against the wood and she had no control as his lust and passion took over.

One final thrust against her broke the door down, but she didn't fall forward and all. Klaus was already speeding them to the front table and she was bent over it as he grabbed her hips and ground her ass against him. She knew that she would have broken bones if she wasn't a vampire, and those bruises wouldn't just heal away in a matter of seconds like normal. She felt powerless against him, but in that moment, she had never felt so powerful.

There was a creak of the wood again, and Klaus grabbed his Queen as he pushed her up against the wall of the stairwell. His hands ripped at her shirt and her breasts were free to him as he thrust against her again, this time grabbing a breast in each hand. Her hands were wrapped around his wrists, as if trying to hold herself up, but her legs were wrapped around his waist and he was pounding her up against the wall. He could feel himself harden more as her fragrance continued to hit the air, and he had to take a little last restraint and run them both up to his bedroom.

They made it as far as the door. He tossed her up slightly into the air and buried his face at the meeting of her legs, and ripped her shorts apart. Her back was against the wall beside his doorway as his tongue buried itself into her, and then his teeth bit onto her clit. She was screaming above him, screaming his name and begging for more, but all he knew at that moment was the taste of her as she squirmed above him. He continued to bite and suck on her clit, not sliding any fingers into her, making her come just from the assault on her bundle of nerves.

She wasn't even coming down from her high before he started sucking harder, and she began begging him to stop, then changed her tune and begged him to never stop. He sucked as hard as he could while flicking his tongue at vampire speed, and she was crashing again. There were no longer words coming from her mouth, just an incoherent stream of words, and he dropped her down from where she sat on his shoulders to instead having her legs around his waist.

Caroline couldn't move. She couldn't function. It was all too much. Her body was on overdrive, and when his hand barely touched her ribs as she slid down, her entire body shivered. She could feel soft sheets behind her back and she continued trying to grip onto his shoulders, but he pulled himself away from her, and she couldn't manage to open up her eyes. Even the sheets felt like a turn on on her bare skin. She had lost her shoes somewhere along the way and was naked before him, save for her daylight ring. And she was loving it.

Klaus saw her spread out before him and tried to get a grasp on his werewolf. It was screaming for him to take her, now, and hard, and he wanted to give her more pleasure first. Yes, he was the alpha original hybrid, but he was also a man in love. She said she wanted him, just the way he was, and part of him was also the artist. The romantic. The man that did want to love, contrary to everyone else's belief. Contrary to his own words, even.

His hands ran down her breasts and she shivered and moaned out. He bent over and licked a nipple, and Caroline's back arched up against him as she cried out. He gave a kiss to her stomach and she began to whimper. His hands traced the inside of her legs and she whimpered louder, then reached her hand out to grab his wrist. He looked up at her face then, and saw that her eyes were open and staring at him. Her lips were spread as she began whimpering once more, trying to form words.

"Please," she whimpered out, and he was aching to succumb to her request. He let a hand trail closer to her core and she tried to pull away from him. He was confused. "No, please, please, fuck me."

The werewolf that he had only just barely managed to wrangle control over lost it at her words, and he felt his fangs drop. She was still looking at him, and he couldn't stop himself as he sunk his teeth down into her thigh. She screamed out and he wanted to check to make sure she was ok, but all he could manage was to shove his wrist up in front of her face. She bit down as he thrust three fingers into her roughly and began pumping them while they both drank. She screamed again when his finger brushed her clit and he kept going, not stopping. She was orgasming around his fingers and his cock hardened, imaginging that feeling around him, and he removed his teeth, only to suck on his fingers and bite the other thigh. He drank for a moment then couldn't resist it any longer.

Her legs were still bloody and the wounds not completely healed as he ripped his pants from his body and roughly shoved into her. She was screaming again as he bottomed out, completely sheathed inside of her. He could feel the muscles of her inner walls clinging to him as she continued to orgasm, and he couldn't even count how many it had been. He pulled completely out then slammed back into her, then repeated the move twice more before grabbing her legs and flinging them over her shoulders.

He bent her in two as he continued to move, this time just trying to get deeper, not even really pulling out more than an inch or two. His lips crashed onto hers and she was screaming into the kiss. Her teeth caught his lips and he tasted more of his blood in their kisses, then pulled back from her as he pulled out again. This time when he thrust in, she reached up and grabbed onto his hair, pulling him down. He thought she was going for another kiss, but at the last moment...

Her teeth sunk into his neck and she was orgasming again, tasting his glorious blood. She was glad she was a cheerleader and her body was flexible as he bent her in two, and as she continued to drink, she felt his hand shoving its way between their bodies and the palm covering her pubic bone. He moved his hand roughly and she was falling all over again as she continued to jerk his hand. He wasn't even moving his hips any more, just forcing her to come over and over again as she drank. She finally released his neck and her mouth was filled with his blood as she screamed out when he plunged again.

Suddenly she was on top of him, as he had flipped them so that she was on top, and she was confused for half a second before she felt his teeth sinking into her breast. Her hips were forced to move with the help of his hands as she leaned over him. She tried to grab onto the bed above his head to steady herself, but it proved to be impossible. She was just along for the ride as Klaus took control of both of them.

His tongue flicked out over her nipple and she threw her head back, moaning while his blood dripped out of her mouth. She tried to swallow it down while she rode him, but it was running down her neck now. Klaus flipped them over once more and licked up all of his blood and kissed her, their blood mixing in their mouths. She tasted her own sex and blood on his tongue and it made her moan out again, enjoying the taste of passion and lust.

Klaus picked her up again, still buried deep, and shoved her up against the wall. She seemed to be looking for something to grab onto and he grabbed onto her hands and held them above her head. He held her up there, using his hybrid strength, as he stepped his body away. She was dangling before him, her body glowing from the sex and covered in a layer of sheen and blood. He dragged his free hand over the inside of her legs, collecting up the leftover blood from his earlier bites, and sucked it off his fingers. He then licked at her chest and neck, collecting up the last of the blood, then kissed her again. She was struggling against his hands and he knew that if he slammed into her again, he would lose all control that was left.

Klaus stepped up against her again and her legs naturally wrapped around his waist. His hand released, letting her arms drop, and her hands wrapped around his neck and he led her in a lover's embrace back to the bed. They weren't kissing, no, his face was buried deep in her hair and she was still whimpering slightly from the continued throbbing left from so many orgasms. He laid her down on the bed, then flipped her over quickly so that her ass was in the air before him.

Caroline had wanted him, the original hybrid. He was part werewolf. And now, he was going to have her as his werewolf wanted.

His hand grabbed onto her ass and dragged her back to the edge of the bed. Her fingers had gripped into the mattress and the blankets slid with her. He took two fingers and slid them down her lips, then shoved them inside of her. Her back arched as she buried her face into a pillow and she tried to shove herself closer against him. His cock was throbbing and he spread her ass with both hands as he shoved himself into her soaked core.

Caroline gripped her hands into the blankets, her eyes seeing stars. Her body was on fire, a bundle of feelings and emotions, and all she knew for a fact was this was the right decision. This was where she was supposed to be. The connection and energy of their bodies together was unimaginable and she hated that she had held out for so long. She didn't know anything about tomorrow, but she did know that in this moment, his body and hers fit perfectly together. She didn't even want to fight against him as he took control of her. She was his as he dominated her.

And now, on her hands and knees before him, his dick throbbing inside of her, she wanted to cry. She wanted to beg him to never stop. She wanted to beg him to just take her with him. To let her be his Queen. She wanted to apologize for everything she had ever done. He wasn't just fucking her. He wasn't just letting the hybrid loose. He had fed her his blood after he bit down. He had cleaned up the spilled blood. He had LET HER BITE HIM. This wasn't a hybrid fucking her. This was a man with a thousand years of passion loving her with nothing holding him back.

Klaus pulled out of her slowly, then slammed back in. He let out a groan as he felt her tighten back around him, and he pulled out once more before sliding deep. She was still so tight and hot around him and it was driving him mad. She felt perfect. She felt like home. And at that thought, he pushed himself into her deeper.

"Tell me you're mine," he growled out, and Caroline whimpered at his words. She was wiggling her hips against him as he pushed harder, trying to get deeper, and she was loving the rub of him against her gspot.

"I'm yours," she whimpered out, and he pulled out of then slammed back in again. Caroline screamed from the sensations and that just fueled Klaus more as he continued fucking her. His hands gripped at her hips, more bruises rising to the surface, but Caroline seemed to be in heaven. He tried to keep his pace even but he wanted to finish. No, he couldn't. Not yet.

"Tell me you're loyal to me, and only me," he growled out again, and Caroline whimpered. She tried to say the words, but she was so torn between him and her friends. She had to talk to them again, tell them that she wanted to try a future with Klaus, but she had to talk to them first. This seemed to push Klaus harder and he grabbed her by her hair, pulling her body up against his.

"Tell me you won't betray me again," he tried this time, growling the words into her ear. This one Caroline could say. His fingers were pulling her hair tighter and he was still buried into her as her neck was exposed for him to lick at.

"I will never betray you again," she whispered out, and Klaus released her hair so that she fell forward again. He lost all control as he slammed into her, over and over, and Caroline fell apart beneath him. He kept thrusting until he couldn't anymore, and gripped tighter into her hips. Caroline seemed to realize what was happening as she tried to stop moving beneath him.

He pounded harder, faster, deeper, unable to stop. His smooth continuous rhythm went frantic as he kept going, his body tensing up. He could feel every part of his body in overdrive as his dick got harder in her, and just when he thought he was going to pass out from exhaustion and pleasure, he felt his release coming. His growl was louder than any in the past as he seemed to finally topple over the edge, and he slammed home one last time into her, letting her muscles clench tight one last time.

Klaus fell forward, then pushed himself to roll onto his back. Caroline curled up against him, resting her head on his shoulder. Klaus wrapped his arms around Caroline, pulling her close, and he continued to pant. She was still whimpering slightly from her last orgasm and when he brushed his fingers down her arm, she moaned slightly.

Klaus forced himself to sit up, still holding Caroline against him, and repositioned them so that his head was on the pillows and she was laying flush against him. She was still murmuring softly at every move and he feared he had gone too far. When he looked down at her and saw the smile on her face, he felt complete relief, and kissed her on the top of her head. Now that his werewolf was satiated, he just wanted to hold her all night and wish that it didn't end.

She hadn't said she was loyal to him. She had hesitated, and that scared him. She had given herself to him, admitted she was his, and that she would never again betray him, but she was still torn. They had to talk about this.

"Caroline," he said softly, then felt her fingers on his lips. He looked down and saw she was looking up at him, and she pushed herself to move up against his body. When she was finally sitting up beside him, he pushed himself to join her. They were facing each other, and she leaned forward to kiss his lips softly.

Klaus took the kiss and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She let him, and he held her there for a moment, stroking her hair. She pulled away from him after a moment, and grabbed the blankets around them to pull them up. She was laying back down and he followed her, then curled his body around hers. She sighed as his body spooned hers, and he felt her link her fingers with his.

"In the morning, Klaus. We'll discuss it in the morning."

Klaus couldn't help but to ask, scared that it was a lie. Scared that Caroline would deny what had happened. Scared that this was all a joke.

"Will you still be here?"

Her answer was immediate.

"Yes."

* * *

**I love writing, and I love getting responses. Please, give me some! It kind of hurts my feelings when I write things I'm proud of and get no real response. :(**

**Next chapter will be up in the morning. Even if you aren't interested, please check out the ending, as I will have a list of my next few projects there.**

**Christine**


	3. Chapter 3

It had taken every bit of the strength he had left to finally close his eyes and fall asleep. For so long, Klaus had been holding Caroline against him, watching her just sleep. She was cuddled up against his body, her head on one arm, and his other arm wrapped around her stomach, holding her hand. This was where she belonged. Where they both belonged. Together.

When he opened up his eyes again, he felt her body still pressed against his. Now, she was facing him with his arms wrapped tight around her. She was still asleep and he couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. He had been so scared she would be gone, regardless of the fact she had said she would still be here. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw they had been asleep the entire night. It was nearing morning, and he knew she would have to leave soon. As much as he wanted to keep her forever, hiding in his house wouldn't make her truly all his. She was still torn.

Klaus unwrapped his arms from around her body and he heard Caroline let out a tiny whimper and reach for him again. She was beautiful, how she reached for him in her sleep, and he saw her lips open as if to speak. His undead heart stopped, scared that he had woken her, scared of what she would say. "Klaus..."

HIS name. She had whispered out HIS name. And that meant more than any promise she could make during the throes of passion. He saw now that she was still asleep, and in her sleep, she had wanted him. He wrapped his arms back around her and pulled her close, then closed his eyes and let himself slip into her dream.

They were laying in a bed with Klaus on his back and Caroline's head on his shoulder. Their fingers were interlaced as they laid in bed together. He turned his head slightly and saw that they were not in Mystic Falls. No, they were in Rome. It wasn't entirely accurate on what Rome looked or even smelled like, but for Caroline, who had never left Virginia, this was Rome.

He wanted to ask her how she felt, wanted to talk to her in her dream, where she could be open with him, but he couldn't do that to her. He wanted it to be real. He wanted to lay in a bed like this in Rome with her holding on to him like he was all that mattered. And one day, they would have that. He was a patient man. He had waited a thousand years to have a woman like this dream of being with him. He could wait another thousand to make it a reality.

Klaus pushed himself away from Caroline and went into his bathroom to turn on the bathtub. She had, after all, come to his house to bathe, so that was what he would give her. Once the water was nice and hot and the tub was full, he returned to his bedroom and kissed Caroline on her lips. She responded immediately and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. Klaus wrapped an arm underneath her and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he started walking them to the bathroom.

Caroline had already settled her head onto his shoulder and when he stepped into the tub, he felt a little "mmm" against his neck. He sat down in the tub and held her tight while she continued to wake up. She was gripping him as tightly as he was her, and all he wanted was for this one moment to last forever. A moment where they were both clinging to the one person that mattered most.

With one of his hands wrapped around her back to hold her in place, Klaus raised his other hand to start stroking her hair. He ran his fingers through the golden locks and pulled them all over her one shoulder so that there was nothing between her head and his chest. He could hear her sigh as he continued running his hand through her hair, then started rubbing her back. She gripped onto him tighter with her legs, and he released his other hand so she was holding herself up.

Caroline held tight to him, enjoying the feeling of him rubbing her back. If she had had any doubt before that he would take care of her and always put her first, they would disappear. They had just woken up from a night of passionate sex, he probably thought she would leave, and now he was sitting with her in a bathtub, comforting her.

She was becoming more awake as the water continued to make her relax, but she didn't want to move. She realized how hungry she was. Hadn't she drank his blood the night before? But, he had also drank hers. And, they had used a lot of energy. Under the hot water and being in his arms, all she wanted was to drink his blood. He had allowed it the night before. Would he allow it now?

Caroline began kissing on his neck, then worked her way down Klaus' shoulder. His hands had stilled and she could feel him growing hard from her kisses. She worked her way back up to his neck and let her fangs dropped, then grazed them across the skin at his neck. His body tensed when she did that and she paused, waiting for a reaction.

"Have at it, love," he said with a chuckle, and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the pleasurable pain. She sunk her teeth in and he groaned out, enjoying the feeling of her drinking from him. He had never thought it could be so pleasurable, but every touch of Caroline was enjoyable to him. She drank for a moment then released him and licked at his neck. After a moment, she pulled her face back away from his neck.

He looked down at her and saw that her eyes were closed as the veins in her face began to shrink back in. Why was she taking away that beautiful face? He had never seen anything more glorious. Klaus knew that the veins on his face were starting to rise and he had to push them back down, forcing himself to think of anything other than the beautiful Vampire in his arms with his blood still on her lips. When he opened his eyes again, he saw her innocently licking her lips while staring at him.

He groaned for a moment then pulled her back against his chest, not able to look. Oh, he wanted her so badly, in so many ways, but he had to resist this. She had only allowed him to drink from her because they were in the middle of sex. She wouldn't allow that of him again. And he wanted to taste her again so badly.

Caroline giggled against his neck as she felt him grow harder underneath her. She knew what he wanted, and it wasn't sex. Well, he did want that, but he wanted her blood more. He thought that he had hid the veins fast enough, but the look of hunger and lust were in his eyes. She knew just how to tease him as she moved her hair to her other shoulder and exposed her neck to him, then started kissing on his own neck. She moved them down slightly and pushed herself up so that her neck was right in front of his mouth.

Her blunt human teeth bit down into his shoulder, and she heard him groan again and the soft caresses on her back became grips. She bit down again, then sucked on the spot. Her tongue lapped at it then and she knew that the blood was coming to the surface. She was going to bite into his flesh once more if he didn't sink his hybrid fangs into her now.

"Caroline..."

This was more of a moan and she knew how badly he wanted to go for it. They had proven the night before that actions were much louder than words, and if she started speaking, she would overthink things. And Klaus was always a man of action. She pulled away from him and stared straight into his eyes as she grabbed onto his shoulders and lifted herself enough that his dick was at her opening.

Her vampire fangs dropped down as she slid herself onto him, and Klaus couldn't help but to jerk his hips up, making her slow slide end as they finally connected completely. Caroline let her head fall back for a second as they settled into each other and Klaus's eyes looked down at the perfect breasts in front of him. He didn't even move his hips up into hers as he caressed a nipple with each hand, as that move alone pushed Caroline to grind her hips.

When Caroline bent forward, she made certain that her vampire features were obvious. Klaus' eyes got the typical golden ring to them, and suddenly his full hybrid face was exposed. She should be scared of it, but nothing about him scared her. Not anymore. She remembered the look on his face when he realized she was truly dying. It was the face of a man that felt regret. And she knew he wouldn't hurt her ever again.

Caroline raised herself slightly in the water and sunk herself back onto his sword, enjoying the way he seemed to hit every tingling nerve in her core from this angle. One of her hands left his shoulder and slid to his face, caressing his cheek gently. Her fingers ran down to his mouth and his eyes stayed locked with hers as he turned his head slightly to kiss the palm of her hand. One of her fingers slid across a fang and she pricked it, letting a little blood come from her finger.

Klaus was mesmerized, watching her explore his hybrid side. Her eyes were filled with lust as she touched him gently, and when the scent of her blood reached his nose, he licked out a tongue to suck the little bead. She gasped as his tongue wrapped around her finger, and he released it before grabbing her hand in one of his.

Klaus started kissing on her wrist and Caroline was caught, unable to move, just watching him kiss her wrist like it was her core. His tongue was dragging along the vein, then he would suck for a moment and move along. Her hips started to move, back and forth, and she kept her eyes locked with his. From the corner of her eye she could see his arm moving up from the breast it had been holding to her mouth, and when the wrist was in front of her, she bit down.

Klaus bit down with her and she felt her mouth fill with his sweet blood. He drank from her as well while their hips moved together, agonizingly slow. She wasn't sucking his blood hard, more just keeping the bite wounds open as her tongue flicked over the holes. He was doing the same, simply enjoying the taste of Caroline in his mouth. He finally let go and she did the same, and licked up the last of the blood before their wounds healed.

Caroline then leaned forward and kissed Klaus softly on the lips. His tongue slid out and licked over her lips and she let him, then parted her lips so her tongue could stroke his. They kissed each other, fangs still out, and she nipped at his lip with her fangs and sucked on it. Klaus groaned at the sensation and let his hands slide down to her hips. He thrust up into her hard while pulling her down onto him and Caroline let out a gasp.

She pulled away then and let her head fall back. He could see that her fangs were still out and he watched her, moaning while riding him. Moments like this he wanted to keep in his memory forever. She was so absurdly beautiful. So completely perfect.

"Beautiful," he whispered out, and Caroline brought her head back up. Her vampire features started to slip away and a hand shot up into her hair so that she was forced to look at him. She was caught midtransition and she let her features return. "Never hide yourself from me."

Caroline's blush slid across her face and she smiled at him, then gasped out when he flicked his finger over her clit. The water was starting to slosh over the edge of the tub as she continued to ride him and he picked her up easily, her legs wrapping around his waist. He pushed her up against the wall and she started kissing him as he began to fuck her there. His hands were sliding up and down her sides while her hands gripped his hair and shoulders. They were locked onto each other, caught in that moment while they made love.

Klaus let his lips trail down to her shoulders and shifted her slightly so that he could kiss over her chest. Caroline's original whimpers and moans became squeals of pleasure as he slid into her, then became screams as his thrusts became more deliberate. Her nails were drawing blood from his shoulder and his lips went back to hers, kissing her hard. She was tightening around him and he let himself journey closer to that edge with her. He wanted to cum with her, knowing she was likely still sore from the night before. His body still felt a little tired, truth be told.

"Please, please, please, please, please," she started begging against his lips, making Klaus increase his pace. His lips caught hers again and she screamed into his mouth when he jerked his hips harder, slamming into every nerve in her body. He didn't even have to touch her clit as she came falling down around him, and he let himself fall with her. They were groaning into each other's kiss, and when he finished his release, he forced himself to sit back down in the water.

Caroline's head had fallen back to his shoulder and she was sighing into his neck. His hands resumed their earlier place stroking her back, and they both tried to catch their breath as they sat there. She finally pushed herself up off of him then turned her body around and laid her back against his chest. Klaus wrapped his arms tight around her body and held her there as she relaxed back against him.

"You are so absurdly beautiful when you drink," he whispered into her ear, and Caroline giggled a little.

"You don't have to lie to me just to get into my pants." She rolled her eyes as she spoke, even though he couldn't see. "I'm clearly not wearing any right now."

Klaus kissed her temple then hugged her even tighter. "I am not lying. You look glorious. I hope you will let me draw you like that one day."

Caroline's giggles stopped and she pulled away from him. Klaus was scared that speaking of the future might have gone too far and he tried to pull her back to him.

"Don't say things like that."

"Love, I know you didn't want to talk last night, but it is morning now. We do have to talk."

Caroline shook her head, then settled back down against him. "We are going to talk about the future, but I'm talking about.. you know... that face. Don't talk about it, please. I hate it. It's not me."

Klaus let out a sigh of relief. He was so scared she would want to pretend this hadn't happened, but she wanted to talk about it. There was still some hope for them. "Shhh, love. You are just as beautiful with those lovely fangs as you are without. In fact..."

He kissed her again on her temple then started kissing down to her ear. He sucked on the lobe for a second and enjoyed her moan, then released it. "I think you are absolutely breathtaking as a Vampire. And I never want you to hide it from me again."

Caroline couldn't believe his words. He loved her vampire face? Her father had tried to fix her, and she never let anyone else see it. That face had only ever brought hatred around her. People were revolted when they saw it. And Klaus loved it. Just like he loved her. He accepted her, just how she was.

"Ok," she mumbled out, then smiled to herself and snuggled up closer against him.

Klaus let silence over take them as they sat in the bath for a while, then eventually started rubbing her shoulders. The water was getting colder and, while her blood had been wonderful, he was still hungry. "How about you go take a shower like you originally wanted, and I can go find us some breakfast."

Caroline nodded and tilted her head back with her lips puckered up, and Klaus gave her a kiss.

"Real food too?"

Klaus had to hide a smile, enjoying the tight hold she still had on her humanity. Only she would ask for pointless human food. "Of course, love."

Klaus got out of the bathtub and let Caroline sink back before he went to the shower and turned it on. She gave him a smile as he left the room and he had to tell himself she would still be here when he came back. He went into the kitchen and opened up the door, looking for breakfast items. Eggs. Eggs were breakfast food. There was bread as well, and looking in the freezer he saw bacon as well. Well, he certainly knew how to do that. He hadn't needed human food in a thousand years, but it was still nice on occasion. Elijah and Rebekah both seemed to demand it and the habit had stuck.

Having finished making breakfast for Caroline and grabbing a few blood bags, he walked back up the stairs and heard nothing. The water was off and there was no sound in his room at all. He walked inside and felt his heart sink. She wasn't here. She had left. He wanted to sink to the floor and cry. He wanted to destroy everything. And after setting the tray of her beloved human food on the dresser, he sank to his knees.

"Klaus? What is it?"

He jumped up at her words and turned around to see Caroline wrapped in a towel. He didn't know where she had been and he didn't care. She was still here. He flashed over to her and grabbed her hand as he sunk to his knees in front of her, then pulled her to him in a tight hug. His face was buried in her stomach and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Oh, Klaus. I said we would talk. I meant it. I'm not leaving. I was just looking for Rebekah's room so I could borrow some clothes."

Klaus started laughing at her words and just hugged her tighter, so glad she was still there. Her fingers were running through his head as she tried to comfort him and he felt like a fool. She had said they would talk. He trusted her with his heart, so why couldn't he trust her to keep her promise. He was just so... scared... so vulnerable.

He pushed himself up from his place on the floor and gave her a kiss on the lips, a sweet one, that still took away Caroline's silly breath. He then led her to the bed and brought the tray of food with them, and they sat against the headboard with the food spread out. Caroline's smile was enough to tell him that his meager offering was enough, and he watched her eat while he drank bloodied wine. When all of the food was gone and she was drinking her own blood bag, Klaus knew it was time to finally have that talk.

He set the tray back on his dresser and returned to his bed, where Caroline was waiting to cuddle up against him. Why couldn't they just stay like this? They could pretend the outside world didn't exist and he could keep her in his arms for all eternity. They didn't need anything except each other. All he had ever really wanted in life was right here in his arms.

Caroline pulled away from him for a moment then kissed him, really kissed him, as if saying goodbye. He ran his fingers into her hair and held her close while he returned it, and when she finally pulled away, he saw the tears in her eyes. His heart sank once more, scared that this was the final ending. That she hadn't meant it. That she was going to leave him. No one ever stayed for long.

"What was that for?" he gasped out, scared of her answer.

Caroline looked away from him, then glanced back up. She seemed afraid to speak. "I'm scared what I have to say will upset you and you won't kiss me again."

Klaus shook his head no and ran his fingers back through her hair again. "Are you leaving me? Is this over?"

Caroline burst out laughing even with her tears and shook her head no. "No, Klaus. This is far from over. But I do have to leave."

Klaus nodded and pulled her back into his arms. She set her head on his shoulder as he pulled her across his lap and they held each other for a few minutes, neither of them speaking. She seemed to be working up the courage to speak as she kept opening and closing her mouth, and he finally tilted her chin up with a finger to look at him. "We have forever, Caroline."

His lips went down to hers, and whereas the last kiss had been a goodbye, this one was a hello. It spoke of promise and love, and he teased a smile out of her with his lips and tongue. She gave it to him and he smiled right back into their kiss.

Caroline finally pulled back from his kiss and turned so that she was straddling his lap with the sheets wrapped around him. Her arms went around his neck and she stared into his eyes. "I have to go back to Elena. I can't just be with you, Klaus. My friends need me. I'm so torn, but they need me. I can't leave them. Not yet. They NEED me."

Klaus nodded and tried to look away from her but she wouldn't let him. His eyes were filling up with tears while he tried to harden his features, put up that mask that he always wore. His words were a whisper as he tried to keep himself together. "I need you, Caroline."

Caroline nodded, knowing that he did. She needed him too. "I know. I know, but Klaus..."

He looked back into her words as her voice trailed off. She stared back at him, then gave him a smile. A beautiful smile that he was starting to realize wasn't her mask. Whereas he hid behind his anger, she hid behind a fake smile.

"They won't need me forever."

Klaus nodded and began caressing her face with his fingers. He wanted to remember every angle of her face. Every little line and bright light. He wanted to keep this moment forever, where they were both admitting they needed each other. Where no masks were present. He finally choked out words. "We do have forever."

Caroline nodded and they were silent for a moment.

"When they no longer need you..."

"... I'll come find you. And I doubt you will ever leave without some eyes on me."

He laughed at those words, which were so true. Like he would leave his Light, his angel, his Queen, unprotected. She leaned forward into his arms and he held her tight and rocked her back and forth slightly. They clung to each other for a moment.

"I can't be selfish, Klaus. I want to choose you now, but if I was selfish, I wouldn't be the person that you know. I have to stay here for a while, and when they don't need me anymore, I'll tell them. I'll tell them that I'm going to find you. That you are where I belong."

Klaus nodded and held her tight, then whispered into her hair, "I cannot stand the thought of letting you go."

Caroline started kissing on his shoulder then turned her head to capture his lips for a moment. She pulled back and whispered to him, "This isn't over. No matter what happens, we are end game. This is where we belong. And nothing can stop that."

Klaus nodded and they kissed again, savoring the taste of each other's lips. Caroline suddenly pulled away from him and had a serious look on her face. He raised his eyebrow, wanting to know what was on her mind.

"You can't just kill them so that they no longer need me."

He laughed at her words. How many times had he laughed already that morning? Possibly more than he had... in years. How could she bring him so much happiness so easily?

"Only for you, love. Only for you."

* * *

**AN : Ok, I know I said only three parts, and that it would be up earlier, but I had a bunch more inspiration about how I wanted this to go. The final part will lead us into 4x15, which I AM NOT TALKING ABOUT, and of course be smutty smut smut goodness. Not total fluff, of course, cause you all know me.**

**I wish you were all on my tumblr, so you could see me update my work. Please come find me there. melanoradrood . tumblr . com**

**Also, future works. As I mentioned in Part 2, they will be listed at the end. I'm just gonna post them at the end of P4. So very excited, and I hope you all are too! This should get us through this little Vampire Diaries hiatus!**

**3 Christine**


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline sighed. She didn't want to get up, but she had to go. She had to find a change of clothes, and clean the Gilbert house, and figure out what to tell her mom about Tyler and... she had so much to do. And she just wanted to enjoy the last few hours with Klaus.

Klaus was thinking much the same thing. He hadn't heard from Rebekah since the previous day. And where was Elijah? Kol had to be buried still. He would save his remaining siblings from seeing another body. He had to figure out where to go from here. So much was on his mind, and all he wanted was to spend the day holding his love.

He heard her sigh and chuckled to himself, knowing that they both didn't want out of this bed. "Have somewhere to be, sweetheart?"

She pulled away from him and pouted. Klaus couldn't resist and leaned forward to nip at her bottom lip. She giggled at his move and gave him a sweet little kiss, then sighed again and glanced down. "Yes."

Klaus flipped them over so that he was on top of her and stroked her face while propping himself up over her. "As do I, love. But, I want to enjoy the next few hours together, then we will... part ways."

Caroline nodded then raised her head enough to catch his lips with hers. Klaus followed her lips down and kissed her into the pillows while settling over her body. He could feel himself growing hard again and his kisses turned from sweet love to passionate lust. He could tell Caroline was becoming aroused again, and then she flipped them over.

Caroline was over top of him and he loved the look of her, trying to play dominant, but he was the Alpha Male. He flipped them back over, but Caroline pushed him back onto his back. He looked up at her with a curious look on his face, confused as to what she wanted, but when her kisses started going down his body, he was no longer so curious. Oh... Oh! Ok then!

Caroline was leaving kisses across his stomach when she felt him tense up. Her eyes glanced up at him and his eyes were staring back down at her, completely wide. She gave him a smile and tried to keep kissing him but Klaus was as stiff as a board. She sighed and stopped in her moves. "What's wrong, Klaus?"

Klaus seemed to gulp as she looked up at him, and shook his head. "Nothing."

He seemed to stutter at the words, but Caroline began kissing down his stomach again. Her kisses reached just below his belly button and her fingers trailed over the base of his shaft. He still wasn't relaxing and she cupped his balls in her hand, leading to him trying to pull away from him.

Caroline sat up and glared at him. "What is wrong with you? Can't a girl just give her guy a blow job? I promise to not bite. And I'll try to be as good as ones you have had in the past."

Klaus' eyes were still wide as though he didn't know what to do. No Vampire had ever been so close to his manhood. Sure, there had been servant girls along the years that wanted to please their Lord, but he had always compelled them to do nothing to hurt him. But now, with Caroline, it was truly giving up all control. He just had to sit back and take the torture she gave him.

Caroline seemed to realize that he was being very serious and she stared at him in shock. What was wrong? He had been right at home, fucking her and making love to her, and even more so when his attention had been on her lower body. It was almost like he didn't know what to do with her giving him a blow... job...

"Have you never had a blow job before?"

"Not from a Vampire."

She wanted to laugh, but that would hurt his feelings. She gave him a little smile then pushed herself up to his face and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Just relax, babe. I'll take good care of you."

Klaus nodded and she went back to what she was doing. Her kisses began at his belly button, then dropped down to the inside of his legs. He was rock hard in her hand and she saw that he had his eyes shut now. Oh, how she longed to tease him, but she thought he might lose it if she did that. No, she would save that for next time.

She kissed the base of his shaft lightly, then let her tongue slip out from between her lips. She licked her lips, making certain her eyes were on Klaus, then looked down at his dick. She had already felt how large and hard it was in her, but now that she was looking at it, she was shocked. She bit her lip for a moment, not sure how to really start. How long had it been? Forever, it seemed. And he was much larger than any she had ever sucked.

She let her tongue touch the base of his shaft, just above his boys, and dragged her tongue up that bottom vein as if licking a popsickle. When her lips reached the head, she sucked him into her mouth and let her mouth drop back down, taking as much as she could in. Her head bobbed down and she grasped the rest of him with her hand that she couldn't quite reach. As her lips slid back up to the head, she dragged her tongue along that bottom vein again, then tried to suck as much as she could into her mouth once more.

Klaus was in hell. He couldn't touch her, couldn't taste her, just had to lay there and feel. He hated being out of control, but this feeling was... absurdly amazing. Never could he have imagined anything sucking on him quite like this. He would never get enough of Caroline, in all aspects, and this was driving him wild.

Caroline was still working her head and hand up and down on him and he looked down at her, finally able to open his eyes. Her eyes were back on him and he groaned, loving seeing her worshiping him like this. He had to grind out the words. "Stop, Caroline. Stop, and let me taste you."

Caroline giggled around his dick, sending the vibrations through him, then released him from her mouth. Klaus was ready to tackle her onto the bed, but suddenly Caroline's dripping core was in front of his face while his throbbing cock was back in her mouth. He grabbed her hips and buried his face into her scent, then started licking at her opening. God did she taste good.

Caroline had been trying to lavish all of her love and attention on Klaus, but now she was having a hard time just moving her head up and down when Klaus was using his tongue on her. He could do things with that tongue that no man should be able to, and when he slipped a finger inside of her, Caroline almost melted. She tried to concentrate just on him and block it out, but her vampire senses were going wild.

She sucked harder when he curled his finger inside of her and moaned around him. Her hand gripped harder around the base and she let her teeth graze over the red swollen head. She could feel Klaus having a hard time concentrating as she repeated the move, and suddenly she was on her back. Klaus was burying his face between her legs, but she pulled away from him.

She flipped her body around so that she was laying with her head hanging off the bed and her body openly on display for him. Klaus left where he was on the bed to standing beside her, and she opened her mouth right beside his dick. She... she wanted him to... "Fuck my mouth, Klaus, and enjoy being the Alpha Male..."

He spread her legs apart and dove his mouth onto her clit as she sucked him into her. This was exactly what he wanted. He shoved two fingers into her and curled them as he jerked his hips further into Caroline's mouth and bit down onto her clit when he felt her get wetter around him. Oh yes, she was enjoying this just as much as he was. He kept playing with Caroline's gspot and clit at the same time and she was going wild beneath him. He was going to blow in her mouth if they weren't both careful.

Caroline was having a hard time concentrating. She felt completely spread out for him with no secrets to hide. He was teasing and torturing her already tender core while she tried to suck on him with some sort of rhythm. He seemed to be enjoying this far more than her blow job had, and she made a mental note to on occasion just flop on the bed like this in the future. He would know exactly what she wanted.

He was sucking hard on her clit again and she gripped her hands onto his legs then grabbed his perfect ass. His fingers were increasing their speed and it was driving her wild. She sucked harder on him but he jerked his hips so that his hard flesh left her mouth. She was so close to the edge and reached for him again. Her lips wrapped around just the head and she sucked while she went closer to melting. His tongue continued to flick and she moaned around his cock, letting herself fall apart beneath him.

Her body was still shaking when she realized she was laying in the middle of the bed, and Klaus was sliding into her. Caroline couldn't keep her back from arching, placing her breasts right in front of his face, and she gasped out when his lips latched to one of her aching nipples. His fingers found the other, and then he was gliding in and out of her, hitting all the right places.

Where it had all been hot and lustful passion that was fast and hard, this was slow, deliberate, and loving, while still so full of passion. Her entire body felt on fire, like he was making love to every inch of her skin. His kisses were trailing all over her while his hands were caressing her body. She was returning the moves, sliding her hands over his shoulders, arms, and back. The soles of her feet were sliding down his back and hooking onto his butt, and his lips were back on hers again.

Caroline clung to him, savoring the kiss, and Klaus hooked his hands around the back of her knees and pulled her closer to him. They were holding onto each other while he continued moving in and out of her, slowly, and she thought she was in heaven. They were sharing sweet loving kisses, gentle caresses, and yet it was still so full of passion. There were so many sides to Niklaus Mikaelson, and all of them drove her wild. She wanted all of him, just as he was.

She melted underneath his touches and laid back on the pillow as Klaus began kissing across her chest again. His fingers felt like a brush stroke and she was reminded again how this man that so many considered a monster was also an artist. He created things. He saw beauty. Why couldn't everyone else see that? Why was she the only one that stopped thinking about all the terrible things he had done long enough to see all the good that was possible.

Klaus pulled her up into his arms and kept kissing her as he sat up on his knees. Caroline's legs wrapped around his waist and he continued moving in her, thrusting deeper now. They were clinging to each other, trying to savor each moment, and he slid a finger between them to flick her clit. She gasped out then moaned a yes, and he repeated the move. Her walls tightened around him and he waited a moment before repeating the move. Each flick of his finger made her grow tighter around him and he could feel himself reaching the edge.

"Please," she whimpered as she pulled away from his kiss, and he started rubbing her clit harder as he kissed her, sucking her screams into his mouth. She tightened up around him and dug her nails into his back and Klaus let himself go, exploding deep inside of her. Caroline was panting and shaking in his arms as he let them both fall back onto the bed. She was laying on top of him and he pushed her hair away from her face so he could kiss her forehead lightly.

His hands began running up and down her back and after a few minutes of catching their pointless breath, Caroline sat up. He was still inside of her and groaned from the sensation, but she just gave him a kiss on the lips and pulled away from him and the bed. She grabbed a sheet as she walked away and took a sip of what was left of his bloodied wine from earlier. She finished the glass, then smiled at him. He smiled back.

"I'll wait forever for you, love."

She giggled and ran back to the bed to give him another kiss. It tasted like her mixed with the wine and blood and he licked her tongue. She giggled again into the kiss and gave him a brilliant smile. "I won't make you wait forever."

Klaus opened up his drawers to her and she found a shirt that she claimed smelled like him and pulled it on. It reached below her butt but she still refused to leave his house like that, and he was glad no one would see her like that. He found drawstring sweatpants and rolled up the sleeves and legs on both after he helped her into them. She looked adorably drowned in his clothes. They went around his house, picking up what was left of her clothes, and he held them all hostage save for her shoes. She gave him another shining smile.

He asked to drive her home and Caroline tried to say no, not wanting him to come with her. If he did, she would never be able to say good bye. She compromised by asking him to walk her to the end of her street. They held hands as they walked, not caring if anyone saw them. They didn't really talk, and when she saw her house up ahead, and no car out front, Caroline sighed. Of course her mom wasn't home.

Klaus then pulled her to him and gave her a kiss on the lips. Caroline returned it, linking their fingers as they kissed, then pulled back and gave him a sad smile. "I promise to come find you one day, if you get tired of Mystic Falls. And I promise it won't be forever."

He nodded, then gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be waiting for you, sweetheart."

She stood there, unable to let go, and he squeezed her hands tight. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "Listen to me, Caroline. I want you to turn and run as fast as you can into your house. Don't look back. It will only hurt more if you look back."

She nodded and smiled up at him, then kissed him one more time. He let go of her hands and turned her towards her house. "Go."

She used her vampire speed and ran straight to her house and let herself in. She didn't turn back to look. The tears were streaming down her cheeks as she ran up to her bedroom and she forced herself away from the window. Caroline laid down on the bed and cried, wishing she didn't have to say good bye. Wishing that, for once, she could care about just herself.

Klaus closed his eyes as soon as he said go, unable to see it. When he opened them again, she was gone. He stood there, wishing he could follow her, but he knew better. She had chosen this, and he had to stand beside it. She would be back. She had promised. And she never broke her promises.

He turned around to walk back to his house and already had his cell phone out. "Get to my house, now. I have a mission for you. And grab that girl you are always with. Now."

He kept walking and put the phone back in his pocket, knowing that it wouldn't last forever. They both had things to do, and when they were ready, he would never let her go again.

Caroline finally pushed herself out of bed and wiped the redness off her face. She pulled off the clothes he had given her and changed into her jeans and a cute top and sweater. The clothes that Klaus had given her were neatly folded and put into a box. She slid them into the back of her closet, right beside her blue ball gown.

Her phone went off, and she checked it, seeing a text message from Stefan. They were almost home to Mystic Falls. She drove herself over there and let herself in, and went to cleaning the room up. First, that lamp. Then a good sweep for all the wood that had been splintered in the fight with Kol. And last...

Klaus was at his house, staring into his brother's coffin, holding a shovel. Two Vampires walked in and he flashed over to them and grabbed both of them by their necks. They were both afraid but said nothing, and he let his compulsion wash over them. "You will both follow Caroline Forbes. You will allow no harm to come to her or her mother. You will protect her from any danger. You will not speak to her unless you are trying to get her from danger or bringing a message from me. You will update me on anything that causes her distress OR happiness. And you will care for nothing else but to protect Caroline Forbes."

The compulsion washed over them and they went to leave his house but he stopped them. "Wait. If she ever tells her friends about me, or says she is leaving, you stop everything you are doing and go to her, tell her I sent you, and then you contact me. Put her on the first flight to me. Give her everything she wants. Just get her to me as fast as possible."

They left and went to go find Caroline. Klaus carried his brother's coffin to a cave that most didn't know of in Mystic Falls and started digging. Soon enough he had buried his brother beside Henrik. It was only fitting. Finn was buried a little deeper in. The cave that had protected them from werewolves a thousand years before... And now they could have their final rest.

Klaus went back to his house and took a shower, getting all the dirt off of himself. He went back into his art room, wearing only pants, and stared at the painting he had been working on. It was dark and deep, and not right. It wasn't what he wanted to work on. He grabbed a sketch pad and sat down on the sofa, then started to sketch Caroline, his Vampire Angel.

Caroline was scrubbing at the burned spot of Kol in the Gilbert kitchen. She had cleaned the rest of the house and was now on her hands and knees. She could still feel the warmth coursing through her body from their earlier escapades. Soon, she promised herself. Soon, she would be with him. They just had to deal with the cure, and then she could go to him.

The door opened and she looked up. Good, they were home. And soon, she could go where she was really needed.

* * *

**ERMAHGERD another one is over! I know, I know, totally not Canon, but whatever. I do what I want!**

**And, it has been demanded of me that I have a follow up. I can't say no. Not to Tina. She is too fabulous to say no to. I will do a follow up... EVENTUALLY. As in like next weekend I'm gonna try to hold it off.**

**So, once again, Tumblr. I'm always updating on there. Seriously, go find me. Same username. Lots of TVD goodies.**

**Now, I promised you all a flash into what is soon to come in my writing of FanFiction! I have a LARGE piece I already have the prologue up on. Like, huge, that I am SUPER excited about. And, I hope it isn't too soon.**

**The Other Side : Kol arrives into the other side and is greeted by Alaric. He quickly finds out that the witches have put together essentially a tv show so the afterlife can see what happens in Mystic Falls. AKA, The Vampire Diaries. Kol and Alaric start to watch the tv show and a few fun people drop by to watch on occasion with them. It should be a fabulous Bromance of Awesome.**

**That being said, This will be a big project, with each chapter being a new episode. So, it's gonna take me a while. I'm figuring I can do an episode a day, as each episode would only be 3-4k words. While I'm writing that, I want to do some easy Klaroline One Shots, and I have two different ideas. Both are sexy sexy hot smutty yum, and not pure sex.**

**Also... CandiceMorgans on Tumblr has inspired me... I hate all these ideas. Too many.**

**So, keep your eyes open!**

**Christine**


End file.
